


Dancing on the Edge

by enthusiasmgirl



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bisexual Foggy Nelson, Bisexual Matt Murdock, Blow Jobs, Canon Divergence - Established Relationship, College, Drunk Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9035204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enthusiasmgirl/pseuds/enthusiasmgirl
Summary: "He knew that it was wrong, that he was being a tease and that it could ruin one of the best chances at real friendship that he'd ever been presented with, but he couldn't help himself. There was just something about being around Foggy that made him want to tempt fate, to dance on the edge of that dizzying cliff and allow himself to imagine the sensation of falling.He never once imagined that he might actually slip."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/gifts).



> So this fic was for a Secret Santa prompt that really was just the tags "Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson", "Friends to Lovers", and "Established Relationship". 
> 
> I sort of blurred the line on the Established Relationship part a little bit, however I want to make it known that this actually may turn into a series, and that series would _definitely_ be an AU in which the events of the series take place alongside Matt and Foggy having a sexual relationship. So it kinda works? 
> 
> I won't lie, I've had this fic and the possible series in my head forever, and I figured that this was a great opportunity to finally go for it despite it being one of my few forays into Explicit fic. I hope it turned out okay.
> 
> Also, thanks to [prettybirdy979](http://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979) and [stubliminalmessaging](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/works) for not only being my betas, but being my betas on Christmas Eve! I appreciate it so much.

Foggy was attracted to Matt from the moment he met him. Love at first sight, Matt always supposed. Not that he had or would ever get to have any experience with that. 

Later, Matt would joke that it was love at first listen on his end. But the truth was much, much more complicated than that.

* * *

"You're just a guy, right? A really, really good looking guy."

"Oh... um," Matt could hear his own heart rate rise in his chest, awkward self-consciousness flooding his system as he realized the way his new roommate was looking at him without even having to see it.

It's not that he had a problem with Foggy finding him good looking. He couldn't really verify it on his end, but based on the response he elicited from people - women and men alike, from the pubescent to the elderly - he knew that he had grown into a very attractive man since the last time he saw himself. He also worked hard to project the image he wanted, one of competence, charm and intelligence. He dressed well, and he worked out. Really, Foggy's interest was validating.

It was just that he most definitely was not interested in men. And they had to live together.

So he was relieved when Foggy immediately realized his mistake and backpedaled.

"I mean, girls must love the whole wounded, handsome duck thing," Foggy told him. "Am I right?"

"Yeah, it's been known to happen," Matt agreed.

Soon, Matt slyly turned the conversation to girls, probing Foggy for his level of interest in them and trying to take the attention away from himself. He was happy to discover that Foggy was definitely bisexual, but also didn't seem the type to brood or pine for anyone in particular. All of the talk that followed of Maverick and Goose and luscious coeds was clearly overkill, but Matt was grateful for it. 

And if their coffee together ended with them getting along so well that neither of them even bothered to even think about the women in their vicinity, Matt just chalked that up to the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Even though later that night, lying in bed listening to Foggy's horrendous snoring and the sounds of drunken revelry happening across the campus, Matt couldn't help but smile and blush to himself at the thought of Foggy's cautious but warm attentiveness.

* * *

As their classes started and they began to get to know one another better, Matt stopped being bothered by Foggy's attraction to him. But it never went away. He could hear it in the way that Foggy's heart quickened and he licked his lips when Matt had to change clothes with him in the room. 

He chose to ignore it, and so did Foggy. Matt was grateful for that.

Other than that, Matt found Foggy to be at the very least not a terrible roommate. Sometimes, Matt even thought maybe he had gotten lucky. After all, the school had initially wanted to place Matt in a single room, had practically insisted on it. And Matt had been equally insistent that a double would be fine and that he didn't need to be accommodated. But it had still worried him.

What if he was wrong? What if he ended up with a roommate who tiptoed around him out of pity? Worse, what if having a roommate made him feel excluded because they didn't bother with him at all, too uncomfortable or nervous to let their guard down? He knew that he could live with people. He'd lived with the other children in the orphanage and never had a problem on his end. But they hadn't always been the nicest to him.

So, awkward attraction or not, Foggy was a relief. And a pleasant surprise.

Other than his initial comments about Matt's "peepers", Foggy hadn't said anything to Matt about his blindness. But he hadn't ignored it either. Their first day of class, when Matt had returned to the room and tripped over Foggy's backpack on the floor of the room in a rare moment of distraction, he noticed that the next day the backpack was carefully tucked under Foggy's bed.

Foggy also stunned him by offering his elbow without comment one morning to act as Matt's guide to a class they shared, a sign that he must have looked up at least some information about the blind online. Normally, Matt didn't allow people to guide him, but he found himself so touched by the gesture that he grasped onto Foggy without comment. He even let Foggy carry his books too.

When his braille books started to take up extra space on Matt's bed and dresser, Foggy advised him one afternoon that Matt clearly needed more space on the bookshelves than him and that was that. 

"Honestly, Foggy, I'm fine," Matt said.

"Dude, at this rate you're going to be sleeping on a bed made of books soon," Foggy told him. "I'm a grown-ass adult. It's time for me to put the LEGO away anyway."

"Wait... you have LEGO?" Matt asked, smiling. He'd been wondering about the statues Foggy had carefully placed as bookends on his side of the shelf.

"The Millennium Falcon and a miniature Hogwarts," Foggy told him, laughing. "Now you know my dirty secret. I was hoping since you couldn't see them I'd never have to tell you. I'm a geek. There, I said it."

"What?" Matt asked, chuckling, "Why is that something you're ashamed of? I love Star Wars. Even after I lost my sight. There were so many expanded universe books. And Harry Potter saved my life!"

"Yeah?" Foggy asked.

"I had Jim Dale’s voice in my ears so much growing up that he was practically my best friend!" Matt said.

"Who?" Foggy asked, confused.

Matt laughed. "Right, sorry," he said. "I forget that not everyone experienced the audiobooks the way I did."

"Ohhhhh..." Foggy said. "Sounds like I missed out. We'll have to listen to them together some time."

Something inside of Matt warmed at the thought of that.

"But for now," Foggy said, and Matt heard the clinking of plastic pieces, "I hope you don't mind if I have some fun with these one last time before I box them up and send them to my mom. I promise I'll keep the pieces confined to the general area of my bed, buddy. They're kind of a bitch if you don't know they're there and you step on them. Do you wanna help?"

Matt could only nod. Words had temporarily escaped him.

Later, as he sat next to Foggy on his bed, their legs touching and Foggy's hands guiding his to where the LEGO pieces fit, his voice describing how they were coming together again into the shape of a vividly described castle, Matt tried not to think about the fact that the warm feeling was not only back but starting to feel like a slow burn.

* * *

If Matt worried at all that his initial assumptions about Foggy not being the type to pine might have been incorrect, his fears were put to a complete rest one night only a month into their friendship, when he returned to their dorm after a long evening of studying only to hear the sounds of what he initially thought was particularly loud pornography coming from their room.

As he approached the door, intending to knock loudly to give Foggy time to collect himself and pause the video, he slowly realized that he wasn't hearing an actor.

"You like that?" he heard the very familiar voice of his roommate ask. 

The woman must have nodded because only groaning and the squeaking of the bed frame followed. 

Matt should have turned around and gone back to the library, come back later. He didn't. He wasn't sure why. Instead, he stood there, involuntarily reaching out with his senses to try and get some idea of what "that" was.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful. I can't believe..." Foggy said. There were panted breaths between every word, heaving breaths that indicated effort just to get them out, and Matt could actually taste the arousal in the room, could almost picture the motion of their sweat-covered bodies rubbing together.

"Shhhh..." Foggy's mystery woman said before groaning again, and now Matt could hear the sounds of Foggy's tongue exploring slick, wet heat, the bedsprings creaking and whining as her back arched and her toes curled. He suddenly felt dirty for listening, because he realized that he was hard. And leaning against the wall next to the door, as though his body had decided to concentrate more intently without his permission. What was he doing? He was in the hallway where anyone could walk by and see him!

He straightened up, clutching his cane more tightly, and scrambled as fast as he could towards the bathroom at the end of the hall. He found an empty stall, sat down and took a few deep breaths, willing his body to calm down. "The mind controls the body", he told himself, but he couldn't focus. He couldn't stop thinking about the way that Foggy's partner had shushed him, had cut him off mid-sentence to chase after her own pleasure. It made him irrationally angry. 

But still... the aching sincerity in Foggy's voice... It seemed wrong to Matt for someone to not want more of that. 

It took time, but eventually he pulled himself together. And he told himself that he didn't need to worry about what happened. It wasn't like he was going to tell Foggy what he heard, and the fact that he got aroused listening to two people have sex shouldn't have disturbed him. It happened all the time with his heightened hearing, even though he usually tried not to eavesdrop.

It's not a big deal, he thought. We're roommates. It was bound to happen sooner or later. It was perfectly normal, right?

* * *

The thing was, he couldn't stop thinking about it. And chasing after it, slightly disturbed by his own behaviour. Not chasing the sex, though. No, Matt chased the lust. The sounds and sensations of being desired, of being the center of Foggy's attentions.

He told himself that he wasn't attracted to Foggy. It just made him feel good to have Foggy be attracted to him for reasons that he couldn't explain and resisted exploring.

The feelings made him uncomfortable. But they didn't stop him from smiling a little wider in Foggy's direction, knowing that it made his heart skip a beat. From laughing a little too loudly and openly at Foggy's jokes, his throat making that snorting noise that he knew made Foggy grin and laugh along with him. From stumbling slightly in a new environment, playing up his clumsiness in order to get Foggy to extend his elbow, reassure him with a pat on the shoulder, and clutch him a little too closely for a proper guide. 

If Foggy knew what Matt was doing, was confused by it at all, he never said anything. Maybe he was oblivious to the growing and unresolved tension between them. Or maybe he was being respectful because he just assumed that Matt was too straight for anything to ever happen. Which was just fine with Matt, because he was, wasn't he? He knew that it was wrong, that he was being a tease and that it could ruin one of the best chances at real friendship that he'd ever been presented with, but he couldn't help himself. There was just something about being around Foggy that made him want to tempt fate, to dance on the edge of that dizzying cliff and allow himself to imagine the sensation of falling.

He never once imagined that he might actually slip.

* * *

He blamed the booze, afterwards. It never agreed with him. He always got giddy and his whole body felt weightless and off-balance. It made him vulnerable, which led to recklessness.

Which is how he found himself sprawled out on their room floor next to Foggy one night after a pre-Winter Break dorm party, a pizza half-eaten next to them and the laptop playing a movie that they had mostly forgotten about. They were leaning against his bed, and he stopped thinking about it and leaned in and threw an arm over Foggy, his mouth and nose breathing in familiar Patchouli-scented shampoo. "You like me" he said, half-asking and half-stating a fact, too drunk to regret it immediately.

"I do," Foggy told him without hesitation. But unlike Matt, he still seemed to be capable of rational thought. "Sorry," immediately followed, and a slight pulling away. 

Matt gripped him tighter, pulled him a little closer, moved his leg so that he was straddling only one of Foggy's legs to keep him from getting away. "No," he said. "Don't be sorry. I like that you like me." He buried his head in Foggy's neck, breathing deeply. He listened for Foggy's heartbeat to quicken, for the telltale signs of his arousal.

"Matt..." Foggy said sadly, "You don't want to do this."

Matt sighed. "I don't know." He really didn't. But his brain had turned off. Only instinct was left. "But you do."

"Well, yeah..." Foggy told him. "I already confessed that. But, we shouldn't..."

Matt moved the hand supporting him in his awkward position from the bed frame to Foggy's mouth to shush him, and in doing so felt his own weight pulling him closer than ever. He could feel Foggy's erection against his leg. "Wanna feel you. Know you, you know? Can I?"

Foggy didn't say anything in response, but he nodded almost against his will. Matt knew because it made his body tremble and made his long hair swish against his sweater. And so Matt moved the hand on Foggy's mouth up to his forehead. Brushed that long hair that he always chastised himself for wanting to touch out of Foggy's eyes and behind his ear. And he ran his fingertips gently over Foggy's face, starting at the forehead and working his way slowly down, clumsy in his drunken state.

"Ow!" Foggy said softly when Matt accidentally poked him in the eye. Matt could only giggle. "Are you trying to blind me too? Make it really a case of the blind leading the blind?"

"Ha ha", Matt said sarcastically. "You're funny."

Foggy smiled under his fingertips. "You know, you're one of the very few people who seem to think so."

"Their loss," Matt replied. Foggy sighed at him, disbelieving. "Really," Matt told him. He allowed his lips to approach Foggy's. "It is."

And just like that, they were kissing sloppily, their combined breath smelling sharply of vodka and rum and beer, the sweetness of candy canes and chocolate underneath reminding them of the party. It was not at all like Matt's other first kisses, was too leisurely, more intimate somehow. "We shouldn't..." Foggy tried to stop things again.  

But it was too late for Matt. He was lost in the moment. "I wanna make you feel good, Foggy. Wanna hear you. Wanna know it was me." He fumbled with Foggy's fly, nervous but exhilarated. Foggy helped him, despite his protestations. "Oh, man," he told Matt. "We're really gonna regret this tomorrow."

"Don't care," Matt told him, and suddenly his hand was in Foggy's pants, fingertips gently exploring his hard cock before gripping it firmly. He wondered for a moment at why it wasn't more awkward, found himself surprised at how much teasing Foggy resembled those moments he'd spent alone, pleasuring himself and feeling like he might go to hell but not caring. Then Foggy began to make noises, began to whimper and pant, breathless, and all other thoughts left Matt's brain.

He stroked intently, listening for the sounds that he could wring from Foggy and how he made them happen, disappointed when Foggy cut off a moan. "No, don't do that. You sound so good, Fog..."

Foggy attempted to roll away slightly, panting. "People'll hear."

"I want them to," Matt told him. He adjusted his angle slightly, pulled another moan from Foggy and grinned. "Yeah," he told Foggy, who was now pulling him closer instead of pushing away. "Like that. Just like that." Matt's world was reduced entirely to the feel of the cock in his hand, to the pounding of Foggy's heart, to the glorious noises Foggy was making and the sense of purpose he felt discovering them.

And then Foggy was coming, sticky and warm and sudden, and it was like a shock to Matt's system as it came into contact with his skin. A reminder of what he'd initiated, of who he was with. He gasped and pulled back slightly, but Foggy pulled him forward again, hot breath searing into the skin of his neck mixed with wet kisses. "Matt..." he whispered. And Matt found himself suddenly paralyzed, limbs not wanting to obey his commands as his arm was pulled gently from Foggy’s pants, the cum on his hand wiped off with a nearby piece of dirty laundry. "Was gonna wash that tomorrow anyway," Foggy told him slurring his words, and not just from the drunkenness. 

"That was... You okay?" Foggy asked him. He thought he nodded, but he wasn't sure. "Can I?" Foggy asked, and Matt suddenly realized how hard he still was, whimpered as Foggy stroked him through his pants. "Yeah," he murmured, more nervous now than he'd been earlier and sobering up slightly. "Sure."

He expected Foggy to return the favour with his hands, and was confused when Foggy instead moved away from him and down the length of his body, thought he might just be adjusting their position again. Foggy kneeled over his legs for a moment, seemed to be staring at him intently. He undid Matt's zipper and pulled down his pants, exposing his arousal. Matt shivered and blushed under the attention, caught between wanting to flee the room and wanting to stay that way forever. He was so caught up in the moment that he was unprepared when Foggy crouched down and took him in his mouth, engulfing his cock in warm, wet heat. Suddenly Matt's world was reduced again to only the two of them, all nervousness dispelled by the sensation of Foggy licking, and sucking, and swallowing with the same focus and determination that Matt knew he brought to his studies, to their friendship, to the woman who had been in the room with him that day when Matt had stood outside their door and first imagined this possibility. He came hard and fast, unable to maintain any semblance of control. He immediately realized that he hadn't warned Foggy, but Foggy seemed unbothered by it, swallowing like he'd done this before. Matt's heart sunk a little as he realized that he probably had. 

When Foggy moved back up Matt's body and went to kiss him again, Matt couldn't help but shake his head and keep his mouth firmly closed. "Sorry," Matt told him, wishing that he suddenly didn't feel so disgusted. Foggy just laughed a little. "That's alright, man. I guess I should brush my teeth."

They sat there like that for a moment, mouths close but not touching, holding each other. "Yeah, I guess so," Matt finally told him. He smiled back.

When Foggy got up and stumbled into the bathroom, Matt tucked himself back into his pants and tried to move back into his original sitting position against the bed, feeling alive and strangely brand new. He took a few deep breaths, and tried to think about what would happen when Foggy stepped back out of the bathroom.

Whatever it was, he didn't regret it. He didn't know what that meant yet. But he realized that he was more intrigued and less disturbed than he ever thought he would be to find out.


End file.
